A binding problem has been studied that has immediate application to muscle biochemistry and possible future application to binding of ligands on polynucleotides. This is the problem of a linear array of binding sites which are competed for by a monovalent ligand and a divalent ligand. In the most general case, there are nearest-neighbor interactions, though in the muscle problem (myosin fragments bound on actin) interactions seem to be unimportant.